Pure White Soul
by Wolfstar04
Summary: AU! A girl is taken in off the street and Sebastians inner demon hungers for this strange humans soul. But what happens when there are more then her to worry about but two angels aswell. Rating may change
1. Whitewood

Third person p.o.v.

It was night out… And a young woman sat in the ally of an old bakery.

Looking at her you wouldn't have known she had once been a part of a noble family… Well adopted into a noble family… Until they were killed. And to her luck they didn't let her inherit her families money or estate. But oddly enough she was okay with that. She held no spite, she held no hate. She was content with her memories of them. But sometimes she wishes that she had some money… Just for food. She heaved a sigh and stood up stumbling out onto the street, not looking were she was going and walked in front of a horse drawn carriage. She froze at the sight of it and the horse reared back as it panicked at her sudden appearance. A male's voice shouted out but she didn't hear what was said as the horses hooves came down and her world went black.

Sebastian Michileas P.o.v.

I hit someone… I couldn't believe I made such a human mistake as hitting someone with a horse drawn carriage. And my master wanted to return home as quickly as possible.

"Sebastian! Why did we stop?" The young Masters voice shouted from inside the carriage. I heaved a sigh before answering.

"It appears that I hit someone." I answered as I climbed down from the driver's seat. The young Master climbed out of the carriage and stormed past me to see for himself. And sure enough there lay the body of a young woman. I leaned down to check for a pulse and found she still lived.

"Just bring her… I want to go home and we can't leave a women just lying in the middle of the road." The young Master ordered.

"Yes My Lord." I said as I gathered her in my arms. I laid her across the seat in front of were my master sat. Once I was back in the driver's seat we were on our way once more.

It was morning now and I was serving my master breakfast in bed. He silently sipped his tea as I read to him he schedule for the day. Most of it would be to entertain guest Lau and Madam Red. Once I was done the young master looked at me.

"What is the condition of the girl YOU practically ran over last night?" He said with a smerk.

"I have been checking in on her every hour and she has shown no sign of waking any time soon." I replied ignoring his remark.

And thus my day had started. May-Rin, Bardroy, and Finney had made a mess of things like always. And it fell on me to clean it up. The young master was in the drawing room entertaining our very much unwanted guests while I was in the kitchen preparing some jeelong tea. I was so focused on my task I hadn't noticed that I had forgotten to check on our other guest.

? p.o.v.

I had woken up in a strange room. I knew it must have been a nobles house because of all the furnishings and the size but the only thing I was wondering was why I was here… Most other nobles would have just left me in the street. I pushed the soft blankets off of me and swung my legs over the edge. To my amazement I wasn't in the rags I had worn for months out on the street. And my skin wasn't dark with the grim of the allys. I was clean and dressed in a bark blue night dress. I stood and felt a little dizzy at first but I was able to clear my head and make my way to the door. Opening it slowly I slid into the hallway and began to search for someone. I wasn't the type to wait for people to come to me.

As I wondered the hall I heard voices coming from a door that was slightly open. When I reached it I quickly knocked so I wouldn't be rude. The voices quieted down as I pushed the door open farther. Inside was a young boy, a women in red, and a Chinese man with a women on his lap. Standing in a corner was a butler with long hair and glasses.

"Um… I am so sorry… But… I was wondering… Who's estate am I at?" I asked quietly hiding behind the door slightly.

"My, my young Earl you have been hiding something from us…" The Chinese man said as he looked at the boy.

"She is simply a girl that my butler pretty much ran over with the carriage last night. We couldn't just leave her in the middle of the road now could we." The boy said looking at me. He stood and walked over to me. "This is my Estate. I am Earl Ceil Phantomhive… And you are?"

I stared at the boy in shock. It was the Lord Phantomhive… Owner of Funton toys. I curtsied to him.

"My name is Angela G- I mean Angela Whitewood… It is wonderful to meet you." I said quietly.

"She is so… ADORABLE!" The red clad women squealed. Before I knew it I was in a death grip. "Look at her… Grell don't you agree she is just darling! Skin like alabaster and hair as black as raven feathers!... You remind me of a china doll. And your so thin to! But I shall fix that here sit next to me!" I was pulled down onto the couch and she started handing me pastry after pastry which I ate so that I didn't seem rude but after the fifth I had to get away before she killed me with sweets.

"I..I can't eat anymore please." I said as she just followed me. That's when the door opened once more to reveal a man dressed all in black. He had a head of long fringed black hair and his eyes were dark yet in this light looked like they had a red hue to them.

"Young Master I have the… Oh dear… I see she is awake." The man said as he spotted me as I dogged a tart that Madam Red tried to stuffing my mouth. "Um… Miss… If you would please come with me so we can get you into some proper clothes… A night gown isn't very proper."

I looked down at my attire then back to him and nodded. We left the room and I was grateful to get away from the crazy women. When we reached the room I had woken up in he told me to wait while he found something for me to wear. Once he came back he held a maids outfit but without the apron and hat.

"I apologize but this is all we have. I hope you don't mind." The Butler said. I reached out and took it with a smile.

"Don't worry… I don't mind." I said as I took it from him. He gave me a nod and left me to change. I quickly changed into it as fast as I could. The dress was a little loose on me but over all I looked not half bad. I opened the door to find the butler standing outside. He turned and I followed him back to the room. To my shock the women was ready to pounce when I came back. She grabbed onto me and again I was seated next to her.

"Tell me do you have any talents?" She asked.

"Uh… Uh I… I can sing and dance a little but I am afraid I am pretty much useless." I answered.

"Oh really? Grell is a singer to a wonderful voice, but I want to hear you now so please won't you sing for us?" She was talking so fast.

"I… I"

"Yes… I grow board and could use some entertainment… Why not sing." Ceil said before he took a sip of tea.

"I… I.. I guess… I could." I sat strait and closed my eyes and thought for a moment. There was one song I remembered I used to sing for my parents. I opened my mouth and just sang. It was a crystal clear sound.

' Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were climbing mountains long before we knew we could

There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seemed like the summer birds to swiftly blown away

Yet now I'm standing here

With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you

Believe'

I finished and opened my eyes to see Ceil staring at me intently and it made me nervous.

"Oh that was splendid! Such a sad yet happy song. How did you get such a lovely voice?" The women gushed.

"I… I always been able to sing like that.. Ever since I was little." I said shyly fiddling with my figures.

"Do you have a home? Do you have a job?" She kept prying.

"No no I… I live on the streets and I don't work…"

"Then you must come live with me. Oh I want to listen to you sing all the time."

"She shall stay here." The women became silent and we all looked at Ceil. "I am sorry Madam Red but you are scaring the Lady and if she were to stay anywhere it would be here as a maid.. But only if she wishes to… Besides I too could get used to a voice like hers around…"

I sat there dumbfounded. A home… A place to sleep and be clean and eat… And it was being offered to me by Lord Phantomhive.

"Yes… Yes I would be overjoyed." I smiled for real for the first time in a long time.


	2. A Long Day

Angela p.o.v.

Working at the Phantomhive estate was surprisingly peaceful… Well unless you count the other three servants in the house… I would say four but Takana didn't do much… AND if you counted Grell who, from what I could see from the window I had been cleaning, redecorated the garden in skulls… Why skulls?

I gave a deep sigh as I jumped off the ladder I was using and dust the front of my uniform… My uniform, unlike May-Rin's, was plain and long with an apron that covered only my lower half. My long hair was now brushed and strait, thanks to hours of Sebastian plucking and preening to get all of the knots out, and was put up into two high ponytails… All though some called them pig tails or dog ears. Then to complete the look they didn't give me normal maid shoes. I wore boots like May-Rin, I did ask about them and Ceil said that if something were too happed then I would need proper foot wear to ether fight in or to run in. Well that answered it for me.

I was half was to the entrance hall when the screaming started.

Ceil p.o.v.

We had just arrived back to my estate… I couldn't wait to sit down and have some of Sebastian's sweets… The demon opened the door when we reached the top of the steps and low and behold the horror that awaited me. My home was decorated in frills and ribbons, hearts and bunny's and many many offensive decorations. The three idiots came running toward me crying, dressed in the most ridicules costumes I had ever seen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian said and Bardroy was the one to speak.

"Ask the crazy girl!"

"Crazy girl?" I repeated… And to answer the confused question, a girl with bouncing curly blond hair came into view and called to me as she came running. "Lizzie." I said more out of annoyance. My day had gone down the drain.

Some how Lizzie had gotten her way and we were going to have a small ball in the entrance hall. I was in my study with Sebastian who was trying to give me dance instructions which wasn't going over so well. I demanded to have Angela be my dance partner but it turned out that for some reason or another she refused to come out of hiding. What did Lizzie do to her?

"Sebastian stop this instant and get Angela in here. I don't care about what Lizzie has done to her I need to dance with a girl not you!" I finally shouted. "Its an order!" This made him freeze and release me.

"Yes… My Lord." He said bowing. Then he vanished.

Angela p.o.v.

How? How did that girl get this costume on me? I couldn't find a clasp or strings on it… Well that's a lie I knew HOW she got it on me… It was a lace up and the strings were in the back like a corset… More was… Yes it was a dress but it caused the same discomfort of one and it held you in making you look even skinnier then you were. The skirt of it dropped down to the ground hiding my feet which were bare. My hair was down and pulled back into a long braid intertwined with a white ribbon and a pair of angel wings were sewn to the back of the dress to make them look real… No strap or clips… It was so embarrassing. A knock at my door alerted me and I remained quiet.

"Miss Whitewood the young Master demands your assistance." It was Sebastian… I stayed quiet hoping that he would think I wasn't in and would look some place other then here… Again no luck. He walked in.

I watched as he froze in the doorway studying me with a hard gaze.

Sebastian p.o.v.

I had walked into her room and the site for me was one I did not expect… At first I didn't recognize the creature standing in front of the vanity as the new servant Angela. But after the flood of disgust faded I realized that it was her. The outfit was becoming of her, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Do I really look that bad?" She said. She was very depressed.

"On the contrary miss you look very lovely." I wanted to rip the wings off so bad. But I smiled and went with it… She gave a weak smile back.

"I would have chosen Finny's costume if I had my way." She said looking away with her cheeks turning pink.

"You mean his cat costume?.. You like cats?" Now I was interested.

"Oh yes very much… I mean I like dogs… But they can't always be alone so you can't really leave them… Cats on the other hand are independent." She concluded. She smoothed the skirt of the dress out and turned and looked at me. "I really don't want to come out." She whined. I smiled at her childish behavior.

"Come along Miss Angela… The young master is waiting." I said and I held out my hand for her to take…

An Angel and Demon walking hand in hand… How cliché.

…..

…

Sebastian p.o.v.

I stood off to the side remaining quiet as I watched Angela and the young master dance… He kept steping on her feet but she kept a smile and laughing it off… Kept telling him to keep trying… In the end she was able to teach him the basic steps which, despite me insisting that he needed to learn the advanced set, she insisted was all he needed to know…

"I must insisted Miss Angela that the young M-"

"Oh don't worry about it Sebastian… He is only a boy and I can assure you that Miss Elizabeth will only know the basics herself…" She interrupted me… I ground my teeth and glanced at the Young Master who seemed to find our small quarrel amusing. That's when he cleared his throat.

"I will solve this matter… Angela insists that all I need are the basics… But you Sebastian insist that I learn the advanced set… I will side with Angela on the matter but I will also give you SOME satisfaction Sebastian… Why don't you at least SHOW me what the advanced set looks like?" The young master steped away from Angela and made his way to the record player on the other side of room. "Now… Show me." And he turned it on playing the record that had already been on it. 'La Gardenia'. I sighed and went over to Miss Angela and bowed before presenting her my hand asking for a dance. Which she accepted. And we danced around the office in quick fluid movements. She never looked up at me… She looking to her right but she never broke her stride… And she never lost her faint smile as we spun… What was she thinking about?

"You should look at your partner Miss… It is rude not to do so." I said and she frowned before looking up at me.

"I am sorry… I was just reminiscing about the past." She looked down and started to focus on my tie. "My Adopted father taut me to dance himself… This was the song we danced to." She smiled again.

"Oh really?... May I ask what has happened to your family? Who were they?" I started to push… Trying to keep the conversation going as we went into another turn.

"Uh… Well… I was adopted into a noble family… Goldstern… Would you know them?" She asked me.

"Yes… A few years back they were well known for their Jam and Tea kingdom… So you are a Goldstern." I looked down at her.

"Well… Not by blood… Anyways I lived with them for a very long time… I was happy… Then one night they left to go attend a play and… Never returned home… They were found dead…. I was supposed to inherit their company but others thought I had no business doing so because I wasn't a Goldstern by blood and in the end I ended up back on the streets… I didn't mind, I don't need such fancy things to be happy… I am actually very much content with my memories of them." She gave me one final smile… I could see it in that look… All her sadness and happiness rolled together inside her. Yet she carried it all on her own shoulders… Never asking for help of any sort.

"You don't look it Miss Angela but I can tell… You are truly a very strong young women." I complemented as we finally came to a stop. I released her and bowed as she curtsied.

"And you are very much a sweet and charming man Sebastian." She then turned to the Young Master and curtsied to him. "May I take my leave now?" The Young Master nodded and she left the room. We remained silent for a moment and I turned her little life story over in my mind.

"Miss Angela Whitewood… Is really Angela Goldstern… huh." The Young Master said dully. "I wonder why she didn't give us her true last name."

"Actually young master Whitewood may as well be her true name… The Goldsterns adopted her… Now that they are gone she may have just started using her old name again…" I put my thumb and fore figure to my chin and stared at the wall. "The only thing I don't understand… Is why they went through such trouble to raise a human girl off the street like that and then just leave her." I said, turning my head to looking at the young master.

"Human…? You speak like the Goldsterns were not human themselves." The Young Master took his seat and stared me down. I smirked at him and tilted my head.

"That is because young master… They were not human… They were like me… But they were not contracted. They roamed among the mortals doing as they pleased, feeding when they wished and corrupting those just for sport…" I looked back to the wall and thought. "But taking in a child is out of character for them… Actually it is for our kind in general…" I said thinking to myself. I shook my head. "All well just standing here speaking of it won't make the matter clearer for us…Now let's go get you dressed for Miss Elizabeth's Ball"

The dance started out rocky. The young masters ring had been smashed by Miss Elizabeth during a small petty human spat… But in the end everything went smoothly. I stood at the top of the stairs playing the violin while Grell stood by singing to it… Out of the corner of my eye I could see Miss Angela standing with the other servants with her normal smile placed on her face… Happy.

I couldn't help but smile myself… Yes… She was truly a strong young woman. But what is her soul like?

Once the festivities were over with and the young master to bed I went into the main entrance to clean it of all of Miss Elizabeth's decorations. I stopped at the top of the stairs looking around to find that they were all down and put into three large neat piles. Angela stood by one of them folding some of the ribbons. She still wore her costume.

"Miss Angela I am surprised you are still up…" I called. She jumped and looked at me.

"Oh… I thought I would clean up… Besides I can't get this costume of… It's like she glued it on or something." She laughed a little.

"May I assist you?" I said smiling at her. She looked around.

"It is pretty much down now…" I chuckled at her innocence; she thought I meant the decorations.

"No I mean do you wish for me to undo the back of your costume for you?" I clarified. She turned a little red but nodded. I made my way to her and moved behind her and started pulling at the tightly knotted strings. Once they were undone she held onto the costume to make sure she remained covered.

"Thank you… I will go to bed now… See you in the morning." She bowed and started to leave but I grabbed her arm. She looked and me a little startled but I ignored it as I stooped down and picked up a few of the brightly colored ribbons and pressed them into her hand.

"You look lovely with a ribbon in your hair… Also they will add some color to your uniform." I said letting her go… She nodded and quickly vanished up that stairs. I chuckled to myself… Why the Goldstern's would take such interest in a fragile human escapes my understanding…


	3. Michel

Angela p.o.v.

It has been almost a year since I became a Phantomhive servant and life at the Phantomhive manor was heart stoppingly scary at times. So far ranging from mystery glowing eyes in a dark hall, to the recent Murder's reported in the papers and so on. An air of foreboding always hung over the estate sense I found that Demons were real. BUT I did my best to lift it as much as I can… All though Ceil and Sebastian both had been in such dark moods lately over the Jack the Ripper case that I myself couldn't help but avoid them as much as possible…

Today I was out front sweeping leaves from the patio. I had just finished when a gust of wind scattered the leaf pile I had made and I sighed. Today was a peaceful day… Nothing could ruin it for me. Well besides the fact I have to sweep all the leaves again… But I just put the broom down for now and went inside. I found Sebastian in the kitchen preparing the Young Masters afternoon tea. I froze just at the door and I watched him. I could see past his emotionless façade, he was unhappy and it made the air in the room feel heavy.

"Um Sebastian… Are you all right?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and smiled… It was fake.

"Why yes… I am perfectly fine." He lied. I sighed and smiled back.

"Well that's good… Anyways… Do you have the list for today's shopping?.. I was thinking of going into town for a while and I thought I might as well get the things we need." I kept smiling and he just stared at me… Everything was silent… The he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"Why don't you wait a little longer and we will go together… I have my own business to attend to in town and while I take care of that you can take care of the shopping… Agreed?" He held out the list to me and I nodded and took the list.

He was trying so hard to be nice… But to me he seemed to be hurting a little.

When Sebastian and I made it to town we agreed to meet back at the Undertakers before he went inside. I on the other hand was to continue farther into town to pick up the much needed supplies.

"Oh Miss Angela." I froze and turned to see Sebastian smiling from the door.

"Um… Yes?" I said feeling a little confused.

"Before I forget…" He reached into his jacket pocket. "The young master has been invited to a party in a week and while Miss Elizabeth is obviously going to be his date I am also required to have one as well… Would you be kind enough to be that date?" He said and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh… Um… I… I will be honored to be." I said politely… He smiled and pulled out a small pouch and held it out for me.

"There is enough here for your dress… And any other item you wish to purchase… I will see you back here soon." He pressed the money into my hand and vanished back inside.

Town was a mess like always. But I thought I would go to the dress shop first. I have seen many noble women have dresses made here and I did once when I was a Goldstern… I never thought I would step into this shop again… I pushed the door open and the sound of happy voices filled my ears.

"Do my eyes deceive me!.. Miss Goldstern!." An old women stood behind a small table laden with pins and lace. The walls of the shop covered in fabrics and bows and fake flowers.

"Miss LaFlur… I am afraid its Whitewood… Not Goldstern… Remember." I said as I made my way toward her. "I work that the Phantomhive estate now…"

"I wondered where you gone to when I didn't see you on the streets anymore… What brings you here? A visit?"

"A dress… I came for a dress." I said she clapped her hands together and stood strait.

"Well then wait right here and let me get the fitting corset for you so we can get to work." She was ecstatic about this. I watched her vanish into the back and I stood there waiting for her to return. I stood in front of a group of mirrors and stared at myself. I turned on the spot making my maids outfit twirl around me and my hair fan out. I heard the door open again but I didn't pay much mind at all to the new comer even though I could see his reflection. He was very handsome… His white hair curled slightly and his eyes were a very odd shape of what looked like lavender… He wore a white butler suite and held a dominating air about him… Just like Sebastian. He must have sensed me staring because he turned his head to look at me and I gave him a smile in the mirror.

"Oh… Ash… You have come to pick up that special order right?" Miss LaFlur said as she appeared from the back. She held the fitting corset and a number of fabric samples.

"Yes I have…" This Ash fellow responded with a slight smile as he looked away from me.

"Well you will need to wait for a little while. I am with a customer at the moment." She said politely.

"I do not mind… I can wait." He took a slight step back and gave me a quick glance from the corner of his eye.

"Um… Ash she is here for a fitting… I am afraid you will have to wait outside while we do this." Mrs. LaFlur said in an almost dangerous voice.

"It is alright… I don't mind." I said calming her. She was about to protest to me now. "It's a little cold out today and I am sure it will be better for him to wait were it is warm..." I whispered. Miss LaFlur nodded.

It wasn't long before I was out of the maids outfit and in the fitting corset in front of the mirrors. In the end Miss LaFlur had chosen a soft storm gray color and was slowly pinning the dress together. The color really made my blue eyes stand out more from my pale skin and black hair. She had the fabric stop just below my sholders and the continued on with black lace covering my front and neck but leaving my shoulder blades bare. Now she was carefully creating the skirt. Creating the folds and lining the bottom in the same black lace… She was a true artist.

"I am finished… You look ever so beautiful… Like always." She said. "Now let's get you out of it so I can actually sew it. I shall have it done in two days." She said as she helped me out of it. It didn't take long for me to be back in my normal attire and I handed her the money needed for the dress. I gave the old women a respectful bow and I turned to the pug girl and gave her a bowed as well. As I headed to the door I stopped to look at a on a manikin that was on display. It was a soft brown outfit for a boy… One of maybe middle upper class. I turned back and pointed at it.

"Can I buy this when I come to pick up the dress?" I said… Ciel might like an outfit that wasn't too fancy like all his other outfits.

"Why of course." Miss LaFlur said smiling at me.

"Thank you… Have a nice day." I smiled and walked out… As I walked by the window I couldn't help be notice the butler watching me leave…. Creep.

I was busy collecting everything on the list Sebastian had given me and I had to splurge and buy a small wood wagon to put it all in because I couldn't carry it all. I mean half the thing was full already. The last thing on the list was a new tea set. May-Rin had smashed the latest one.

I was able to get that quickly and I now stood at a street corner waiting for a chance to cross… I felt something tug at my uniform and I looked down to see a boy. He couldn't have been no more than seven. He looked weak and starving. Everything about him screamed poverty. I watched him for a moment and was soon brought back to reality when a group of people started to sweep me away across the road. I pulled my wagon along and was half way across the road when I stopped… I stood there in the middle of the road and looked back. The boy remained there grabbing on to sleeves in his silent attempt to plead for help.

"Hey lady! Get out of the way!" Someone shouted at me.

"Oh Sorry!" I called back and pulled my wagon around and went back. The boy seemed shocked at seeing me again. I was about to reach for the left over money but one last glance at the boy changed my mind and instead I held out my hand to him. "Come on… Let's get you something to eat." He stared at me for a moment and then smiled before taking my hand.

I continued to head toward the Undertakers with my wagon which was now laden with both things from my list and the boy who held on as he sucked on a Funtom lollypop. I saw Sebastian waiting for me and as I walked two other people walked by me heading the opposite direction. I tried to go around them but the wheels of the wagon tipped and the next thing I know I was grabbing the boy while the whole thing began falling into the street. I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of everything crashing into the street but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that one of the people, a young male, had caught it just barely and the boy in my arms was holding onto a single box, his lollypop laying forgotten on the ground… He had caught the tea set.

"Oh my… Thank you so much… It's my entire fault." I said thankfully. The young man gave me a silent smile and shrugged like it was no big deal. I sat the boy down and Sebastian was by my side within an instant. He stooped down to help right the wagon as well. I watched the young male dart away quickly and join his companion who watched with little to no interest.

"Come along Ivan." He said coldly and continued walking.

I sighed and looked to Sebastian who was staring at the boy that I had with me.

"Don't recall picking up an orphan off the street on the list Miss Angela." I looked to Sebastian and smiled.

"I will take full responsibility for him." I said… Sebastian still didn't seem happy. I sighed and turned to see the boy named Ivan looking at me over his shoulder. I just smiled and waved a goodbye.

Ceil was NOT happy about me bringing home the boy but he didn't tell me to get rid of him either. I had taken it upon myself to see to him being fed and cleaned. I was now sitting by the bath scrubbing his skin clean and washing his hair… Now that the layers of dirt were gone I could see he was fair skinned and had fair soft light brown hair. His eyes were blue like mine but with a gray ring around the edges if you looked close enough…

"You haven't spoken this whole time… Will you at least tell me your name?" I said as I carefully rinsed the last bit of soap from his hair.

"…Michel" He said quietly as I drained the water and turned to retrieve a towel.

"Mi-K-el" I stood there and slowly pronounced his name to myself before wrapping the towel around him. "What a sweet name… Do you have a last name?" I said… He looked at me confused as I picked him up.

"… No…" He finally said… He must have given himself his own name… "What is yours?"

"Me?... My name is Angela Whitwood." I said walking into the room he now inhabited and sat him on the large bed wrapped in the fluffy towel. I picked up the night clothes that Ceil was kind enough to let him have… They had been too small for him now but the fit Michel perfectly.

"…Whitewood… I like it…" He said smiling at me.

"Oh you do, do you… Well then… It's yours." I said smiling and laughing.

"But-"

"No buts I have decided… You are now Michel Whitewood…" I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "We can be a family okay." I watched him as he wiggled under the covers. He looked at me.

"You are strange…" He said giving a laugh.

"My room is just across from yours if you need anything okay… Good night." I stood and left the room and headed to bed myself.

Michel p.o.v.

I remained sitting in the bed in the darkness. I shifted a little and snorted.

"She has left demon… You can speak freely to me now." I said smiling bitterly. The demon stepped into view from the shadows. "Good evening." I hated the site of him.

"… Michel… What are you doing?" He asked darkly. "Why are you in such a form?"

I felt a little flattered that the Raven still remembered my name but then again why shouldn't he? After all, I and he have crossed paths more than once and each turned into a fight over the souls of this world. Me trying to protect while he fought to devour them.

I kept smiling at him as I pushed the comforter off me and stood. I rolled my shoulders and stretched as a light filled the room. Large golden wings appeared behind me and folded neatly against my back.

"I had a mishap… I was supposed to drag another angel back into heaven but she… Or rather he got me in a surprise attack and now I am stuck… I have been standing on a street corner for weeks trying to get some mortal to help me…" I tilted my head as I thought back to that filthy street cornnor. "I saw so much sin on just that corner that I was starting to believe that humans have become nothing but play things for your kind… I was about to give up until she found me… And boy was I surprised." My childish voice filled the room as I giggled… "She is… Nice." A light blush covered my cheeks as I remembered her kissing my forehead. "I will be in this mortal form for a while… Besides my wings I have nothing of my holly powers left and have no way to return to my true home… But in a few months… Maybe weeks… I will be able to become my true self once more and I can leave this demon infested, tainted soil."

"So you believe this world should be destroyed?" The demon said coldly. I thought for a moment and looked down.

"The last few weeks as I stood on the corner I did… I have seen corruption and sin every way I looked here… Until Miss Angela found me… The moment she took my hand, nay the moment she took my hand I could feel that her soul is still that of a new born babe…Yet it doesn't hold the ignorance of one… So clean and white… And now she has claimed me as family… I couldn't be happier." I looked at the demon who just stared at me confused. "Oh come now Sebastian… Are you telling me that you have not found her soul is that of an angels wing?.. That's funny." I started giggling at him again. In this form I have picked up a childish nature to my personality that had never been there before.

" 'Angels Wing'… I haven't heard that term in over a millennia… Isn't it used for those whose souls are destined to become what you are?" He said in an intrigued manner. I sneered at him.

"We did until your kind practically devoured them to the point of non-existents…" I gave a childish yawn and rubbed my eyes. "Anyways demon I would be thankful if you left me alone… I am somewhat mortal now and require sleep." I let my wings dissipate and I turned toward the door and opened it.

"Are you not sleeping in here?" The demons voice called to me.

"Knowing that you could take a chance to my life any time… So… Not tonight… I shall sleep in Angelas room… See you in the morning." I then closed the door and went into the room across from mine. I opened the door to find her still awake braiding her hair. A rush of shyness washed over me and I could feel my cheeks go red. That's when she noticed me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I… Its dark in my room… Can I-?" I fell silent… She stood and can to me and swept me up into her arms.

"Of course you can… Sleeping alone in a strange place is always scary… I don't blame you." She climbed into bed with me and made sure I was warm. I snuggled into the pillows and closed my eyes. I could hear her humming a soft melody as she stroked my brown hair…. It wasn't long before I was asleep.


	4. Undignified Child! A Rare Treat?

**HI everyone and thanks for reading…. Recently I received a Review that not only said that this story stunk but said it in a way that used very foul language in a hurtful way that almost brought me to tears! Though I love to get reviews I would very much like it if they did not involve such hurtful language. Besides even if YOU don't like it doesn't mean there aren't other people who DO! So please people if you are going to send me a Review please keep it clean…..**

…**...**

Sebastian p.o.v.

I had gone through the long night with the thought of that angel was in the house… But now it was time for me to wake the servants to start the work of the day. The final room was Angela's and to my surprise the only one asleep in there was Michel. The angel was sprawled out across the bed in an undignified manner drooling onto the once pristine white sheets, snoring lightly… Where was Angela?

"Oh Sebastian… Hello." Her voice met my ears and I turned around to see her pushing a cart that held two sets of dishes. I could smell the distinct sent of freshly baked pastries. "I woke up early today so I thought I would make breakfast for everyone… But since you are here you can take the Young Master his." She said picking up a tray and carried it past me into the room. She sat it down and walked into the bathroom only to return with a damp warm wash cloth. She shook Michel slightly and he gave a groan of protest as she sat him up. His head slumped forward and he gave a loud sleepy snort. The small angel's hair was a knotted mess and stuck up in many directions. When Angela placed the cloth to his face he started to squirm around like the child he had become as she washed his face of drool and sleep. I watched her hands as she swiftly removed his sleep wear and dressed the half asleep child in more of the master's old clothes. Today she had picked out a dark brown shorts and jacket combo with a cream colored dress shirt and an old pair of dark shoes and knee high socks… In my mind I laughed at the thought that he would be treated as a dress up doll but when he finally became more aware of his surroundings and was standing in front of the mirror that thought vanished quickly. The angel was jumping around happy with his new attire. He held his arms out like children do when pretending to fly while running around the room giggling like a five year old.

"Michel… Please sit down so you can eat…" Angela laughed with him and he did as was asked of him and he sat on the bed with a loud 'oof'. The last thing I saw as I turned away was her serving him some jam on toast. I pushed the cart with the Young Masters breakfast on it the rest of the way to his room… And that's how the day started.

Angela had gotten all her chores done twice as fast thanks to the child she has now started to call her 'little brother'… And she did her best to keep him from disturbing the Young Master, though on a few occasions I had to remove him from the young Masters presences myself. And at some point during the late afternoon we had found him in the masters study begging him to play with him but Angela had quickly convinced Michel otherwise and led him into the gardens out back.

How could an angel as old as Michel fall to the level of a mortal child. Through the day as I watched him I saw he had times of clarity and I could see it in his eyes, his hate for me, his memories of many other demons he has attempted to pushed back as well. I remember those many battles myself that ended with either him or I winning… But those are of the past and my focus was on the present. Michel most of the time acted like an ignorant rude child causing trouble where he can.

Some angel…. He was more like a small devil…. And that's coming from me.

I watched the other servants join Angela and Michel in the gardens and form a game of ball… Angela smiling and spinning as she held the ball above her head far out of Michel's reach as he jumped and ran around her trying to reach it. She stopped and looked right at me with joy and beckoned for me to join them outside. I snorted to myself and turned away from the window and went to my Master.

When I entered the study I found the Young Master glaring at the papers in front of him.

"What is wrong Young Master?" I asked as I made my way over. I froze when I saw what he was glaring at… His paper work was accosted with bright colors and words. I noticed one that involved a scribbled portrait of everyone in the house. Most of it was blotches of stars swirls and hearts…. A random cross here or there but obviously a child's doing.

"This was a merger contract I was planning to sign… And… That… Brat!... He drew all over it! LOOK AT THIS!" He started shouting throwing the papers all over. The site of my master throwing a tantrum was rare and very comical…

By dinner time the Young Master was still in a black mood over the gift Michel had left him. The servants were all eating in their rooms and the Young Master wanted to be left alone. I on the other hand stood in an abandoned hall waiting silently.

"Heheh I assume you are waiting for me right?" Michel appeared on an open window ledge smiling and giggling. He laughs far too much for comfort. "What do you want demon." His voice hardened and his eyes narrowed and the blue of them started to glow, but a small smile never left his lips. My eyes glowed in the darkness as well as we stared each other down.

"I know we have history together but for now we are stuck in the same house. I would be very grateful if you refrained from such undignified antics and act like the being you.. actually… A-" At some point I had looked away from him while I talked and during my speech his mind slipped back into its childlike state. And looking back at him I found him not paying attention.

"Look Mr. Sebastian! Look at how big the moon is! WOOOOW it's so huge!" He shouted as he jumped up and down in front of the window.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I hissed at him. He stopped and looked at me. His blue eyes wide and innocent for a moment before becoming hard once more.

"My apologize demon. My moments of clarity seem to be becoming less and less extensive… But yes I heard you and putting our past behind us, I will try to control my impulses… But I cannot guarantee that I will be successful in doing so… Think as my childish nature a curse when in this form…" He scratched his hair as he looked away.

"At the moment I think it a curse on all of us." I sighed.

"Michel?... Michel time for bed!" Angela's voice echoed through the halls. The sound of it made Michel smile and a blush spread across his cheeks. Angela appeared around the corner scooped the giggling ball of energy up into her arms the moment she saw him.

"Good night Sebastian… See you in the morning." Angela said looking up at me. I stared at her for a moment then nodded. I continued to watch as she left me standing alone in the hall.

During the night I checked in on Angela and found that Michel wasn't sleeping with her tonight. I stood by her bed watching her sleep. I remembered what Michel said about her soul… He said it was that of an Angel's Wing… A term used to describe clean souls that were held in high hopes that one day they would join the ranks of angels… But because of that demons such as I had sought them out. We tainted and devoured them until they were practically non-existent… Any such soul now would be a rare delicacy tainted or not. And if her soul was such a treat then why did the Goldstern let her go…

I licked my dry lips slightly as I thought. Should I really pass up my chance at such a treat…?

With a silent sigh I turned on my heels and quietly marched out the door and closed it.

"You better stay away from her…" Michel's voice whispered from his slightly open door.

"You should be in bed." I said coldly and walked away.

Michel's p.o.v.

I watched him the whole time seeing if he would try anything… And happily he had more self-control than most other demons I have known… But for how long would his control last?

I snorted and closed my door for the night.


	5. A Fool's Punishment

**HI everyone and thanks for reading…. **

**I would like to thank you all for the Review's that I have gotten so far and I would very much like to thanks the person who I will refer to as 'noface' because that is what the reviews say because they do not want to be known…. *Deep breath* Your message has made me feel better and I will continue on the chosen path that this story will take.**

**I don't know how this chap turned out so please tell me how to fix it if there is something buggen about it… Like where I placed it in the story or somthing.**

…**..**

Angela p.o.v.

It was midafternoon and I was in the dress shop to pick up my dress. Michel had accompanied me and sat happily on a seat sporting today's outfit. A maroon colored suit with ruffles cascading down the back with a big bow above them. On his head he sported a little matching top hat that had a large bow on it as well and tied below his chin. He was sucking on a Funtom Lollypop while swinging his legs and watching Miss LaFlur put the final touches on the dress. In his lap sat a box that held the outfit that I saw the day I came in for the fitting… I had been planning on giving it to Ceil but I had realized that Michel couldn't just keep wearing old clothes out of boxes… Even if they are noble clothes he needed something that was his.

"There we go all finished." Miss LaFlur said snipping a loose string.

"You look pretty sissy!" Michel said happily. I blushed and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I felt like I was a young girl again and I was getting my first dress. I spun and watched as the skirts of the dress fanned out a little more and when I stopped they fell back down. The dark gray fabric and black lace went perfectly together and I was happy with the hat that Miss LaFlur went out of her way to make for me.

"Miss LaFlur I was wondering… Could I wait a little longer before I take this home?... I don't want my date seeing it until the ball…" I said loosening the tie to my own hat so I could take it off.

"Why of coarse… Always keep the men guessing no matter what, I always say." She laughed merrily as she helped me out of the dress. I slipped my travel clothes on and thanked her once more… Today was my day off and I didn't need to wear my uniform.

Michel p.o.v.

Sissy was so pretty in that dress… I mean Angela…

I continued to sit in my chair swinging my legs studying the walls of the shop. I scanned the many fabrics and fake flowers. My eyes rested on a wedding dress that was still in the sewing stage but I could see that the pristine white fabric formed into a spectacular dress… Sissy… I mean Angela… Would look lovely in that color… I looked out the window to watch the passersby when I spotted something that made my now mortal heart skip. White hair and a white butlers outfit… The queen's butler and heavens rampaging angel… Ash… Before I knew what I was doing I was out the door chasing down the vile creature that gave angels a bad name… I didn't even listen to my name being called… I just focused on that white mass moving through the crowd. I didn't even stop when a large group of people blocked my way. I just put on as much speed as I could and ran up the side of a wall to leap over their heads. I heard their gasps of amazement but I once my feet hit the ground I was gone before any questions were asked…

….

I don't know how long I ran for but I was soon down town… I had lost sight of Ash as well but I knew he came this way and I am sure he knew I was following him… Plus to make matters worse I had lost my hat at some point.

"Ash!... Ash where are you!" I shouted looking down each alley way and up at the roofs as I passed. Turning around a corner I found that I had come to a dead end and I groaned… This seemed very familiar to me and as I clenched my small hands into fists I knew why. "Ash! Come out you coward! I know you are here and I will not fall for the same petty attack again!"

"Quit shouting… I'm right here." My breath caught in my chest at the sound of his voice. "Honestly Michel… When will you learn to give up…? I guess breaking your power wasn't enough to show you that stopping me is pointless… I guess I have to break you to." I spun around in time to see a saber coming at me and I managed to avoid it just in time. But I didn't see Ashes foot until it collided with my side sending me into the ally wall… I was foolish. I couldn't face this angel in this state. "Where did you get those clothes?.." He picked me up by the back of my jacket and held me at eye level. "What corrupt and filthy human have you found to take care of you." Filthy?.. Filthy! I glared at him and swung my foot out and planted it in his face as hard as I could. I heard a satisfying crunch as I smashed his nose and I could see a little blood seep from under my foot.

"Don't you ever call my Sissy filthy again! The only corrupt and filthy thing I see is you!" He dropped me and I landed on my feet. I held out my arms, palms out then clenched them as a long blade staff appeared in my hands… I felt little relief that some of my strength was retained but discouraged at how little there was of it... Ash sneered at me and held his weapon at the ready.

"… You still have some power… But how long will it last?" He said lunging at me. I knocked his attack away and struck him with the end of my staff. I then planted my feet and braced myself as I swung the bladed end at his midsection in an attempt to cut him in half be he vanished before my eyes and reappeared to my right. In that moment I instantly shifted my body into another attack and this one was blocked and knocked away. I stood there looking at my small hands gripping the weapon and I breathed heavily from the energy I wasted trying to blindly hit the smirking rouge in front of me. "Awwww… Tiered already little boy?"

"Be silent!" I lunged forward and took a few more swipes at him but I only found that the child's form I now held was to slow to do what I wished to do. Ash swung his saber down and I threw my blade staff up to block but his saber broke it in half and it vanished from my hands. The next thing I knew Ashes fist slammed into my stomach so hard not only did I lose the air from my lungs but I could hear the distinct sound of my ribs cracking. I fell to the ground doubled over from the pain unable to scream. That's when I felt Ash dig his heel into my back forcing me to lay flat on the ground. He pushed down in the space between my shoulder blades and I could feel a burning pain there.

"Now Michel… Be a good little boy and show me your wings…" His voice said in a sweet way that made me sick. He then pressed his foot harder into my back and I gasped in pain. The ally was filled with golden light as my wings appeared… It hurt… And I cried silently. I could feel the traitor run his hands over the golden feathers smoothing them out. I kicked my legs and banged my fists and attempted to twist my body around in a manner that said I was throwing a tantrum but in reality I was trying to wiggle free from his foot… Is this what bugs felt like before they are crushed underfoot?

"… Tell me Michel… If a bell chimes when an angel gets their wings… What happens when an angel has their wings ripped from them?..." He grabbed my right wing and pulled… Pain ripped through my body. But I could also feel it tear through my very being…

I screamed… But it wasn't a scream humans could hear.

Angela p.o.v.

I had lost Michel in the streets and I was now sitting in this place full of coffins.

After I lost him when he took off without warning, I had found the nearest phone and called the Phantomhive estate. Lucky for me it was one of the servents who answered and now the whole house was searching London for him. Ciel seeing my distraught state when they arrived had ordered me to wait while the others searched. Which in the end led to me being here at 'The Undertakers' with a strange man staring at me while eating bone shaped biscuits… I think he was staring at me.

I looked away from him and stared at the dirty front window and clasped my hands in my lap.

"You are pretty silent… If I didn't know better I would have thought you were dead…" He snickered and I did my best to pay no attention to him. The next thing I knew he had moved and sat next to me and started to poke my cheek. "Why not show me a smile hmmmm… Or better yet laugh for me."

I opened my mouth to respond when he stood abruptly and I couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed serious for a moment but he quickly turned back to me and gave me a smile that sent a chill down my spine.

"Is something wrong Mr. Undertaker?" I asked and he seemed to dance in place as he watched me.

"No my dear why would you ask that!" He giggled and I leaned away from him wishing that everyone would return soon with Michel…

I felt like something bad had happened… Oh I hope I was wrong…..


	6. Not Apart, Blood

**HI everyone and thanks for reading…. **

**The reviews have slowed and I don't know if this means my story is going downhill or not.**

**I don't know how this chap turned out so please tell me how to fix it if there is something buggen about it… Like where I placed it in the story or something.**

…**..**

Sebastain p.o.v.

Michel was found by Bardroy and Takana in an ally and judging by the cook's description of their discovery, Michel had been a mess of bruises and, after a doctor had looked at him, a few broken ribs.… But a week has passed and Michel has recovered rather quickly though he continues to be bed ridden.

But to my enjoyment was his punishment for off and scaring Angela half to death. She has cut out his diet of sugary treats for three weeks and during that time he has become very… Irritable… He has taken up making rude noises and heckling me.

I had recently finished preparing the afternoon snack… Fruit Pie.. WITH vanilla ice-cream… Michel was in his room with the door open and I had stopped in front of his door so the smell of the pie would reach him. Once I heard him groan I pushed the cart and continued on my way.

I had delivered the treat to my Young Master in record time and I was prepared to head back to the kitchen to clean when the young Master stopped me.

"Sebastian… Is everything in place for our investigation in the 'Jack the Ripper'…" He demanded coldly as he shifted through some papers.

"Yes I have taken the liberty to insure our affairs are in order. We will be able to leave first thing tomorrow morning." I bowed slightly but I saw the displeased look on his face.

"Why not tonight Sebastian…"

Straitening up I stared at him I frowned at his eagerness to leave.

"The ball is tonight my lord." The Young Master groaned.

"We have no time for such nonsense Sebastian. We are leaving within the hour." The young master demanded flatly and I stood my ground.

"I must insist my lord that we attend this ball. Your date lady Elizabeth would be most unpleased if you canceled on her. Not to mention that lady A-"

"We are leaving within the hour… That is an **order** Sebastian." The young master slammed his fist on the table before standing and leaving the room and the dessert I had worked so hard to make. I heaved a sigh when the door slammed shut and finished my sentence.

"…. And lady Angela has already received her dress for tonight."

Leaving the room and continuing back down the hall I stopped in front of Michel's room and stared through the crack in the door. He was wide awake, though how late the hour was, and was staring right back at me.

"You are very cruel demon… Tempting me with such a wonderful sent…" He made a rude sound and looked away from me.

"Just one of the many past times I take pleasure in little angel…" I mocked and he seemed to obtain a look of pain about him.

"… An angel is a being who has a place among the ranks in heaven… I have no place with my brothers and sisters now…" He hissed and looked back at me. I smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Is this the reason you have become so bitter? Because you failed you mission and are now almost wingless… Because is I recall you still have half a wing left…" He threw his pillow at me and I moved out of the way chuckling. "If you are letting such trivial matters get to you then I wonder how you managed to become an angel in the first place." With that I left a teary eyes boy in the room alone.

When I returned to the kitchen finally I had found that the mess was already taken care of by Angela. She silently sang to herself and I stood there and listened.

I hadn't heard her sing since she joined our 'happy' little family and I must say it was a real treat. The song was so innocent and charming. She wasn't really trying so she sounded a little airy and hit a slight flat note but overall it added to the charm.

.com/watch?v=enAGSgnEQuw

I had closed my eyes to listen when she stopped with a sharp gasp and the smell of blood hit my senses. Opening my eyes I saw she had cut her hand while doing the dishes. She grabbed a rag to wrap it in and she turned around to leave the kitchen only to run into me.

"Oh Sebastian I'm so sorry… I just need to go and-" She stopped speaking when she looked at me. I knew why of course, I was no fool, no doubt my eyes were reflecting my true self. I could feel my demonic instincts twisting inside me for just a taste… But I was more refined than most of my kind and I held myself back from attacking her like some low level demon who had yet to learn how to control their hunger.

"I..I am so sorry I…" She didn't know what to say to me at this point and she just inched around me and ran out the door. Giving my head a slight shake I forced my mind to focus on the matter of the young masters wish to leave as soon as possible.


End file.
